Princess Kakyuu (SMCU)
Princess Kakyuu is the princess of the planet Kinmoku. She fled to Earth after her world was invaded by the possessed Galaxia and her Shadow Galactica Legion during the Second Sailor Crusade. She takes on the Sailor Senshi identity of Sailor Kakyuu. Profile In the Cinematic Universe, Imperial Sovereign Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku is estimated to be 1,400 years old. Her favorite color is reddish-orange. Her hobbies are playing cards and gardening. She is strong-willed and wise. Her weak point is hatred. Princess Kakyuu is a member of the Kinmoku humanoid species that can change their gender at will. Kakyuu demonstrated the ability when disguising as a male monk in Hong Kong in Sailor Moon Omega: Another Story. Unlike other Kinmoku humanoids like the Starlights, Kakyuu’s gender-shifting ability caused her great pain and physical discomfort, which is why she is seen as female most of the time. According to Sailor Starmaker (Taiki Kou), Kakyuu belongs to the minority of Kinmoku’s population with the discomfort. Based on studies by Kinmoku’s biologists, the minority of Kinmoku humanoids represented by Kakyuu experienced the transformation discomfort due to the inability of their bodies to manipulate water, and that other Kinmoku humanoids such as Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are able to exert greater control over their body’s water content as opposed to the minority represented by Kakyuu. It was further presumed that the majority of Kinmoku humanoids (including the Starlights) are naturally able to expel and consume fluids in various quantities to reduce or increase their mass. Appearance Kakyuu has long red-orange hair and dons a long deep red dress with blue in the bodice and puffy sleeves. She has a black crown and blue ribbon around her neck that resembles a flower. Biography Before the Second Sailor Crusade Imperial Sovereign Princess Kakyuu is the ruler and future queen of the distant planet Kinmoku. In the Cinematic Universe, she first appeared in Sailor Stars: Robot Revenge, when she is visited by the Outer Senshi who discuss with her about the terror attacks carried out by the imitation Sailor Senshi created by Zoisite (who has his body parts contained in a robotic version of Sailor Moon). Kakyuu declared an attack on Zoisite’s flying fortress. Second Sailor Crusade Galaxia appears in the planet Kinmoku, engulfing the planet in darkness and kills Kakyuu. Following the true Galaxia's healing, she reappears as her Star Seed is returned, and transforms into Sailor Kakyuu for the first time in 500 years. She joined the combined Senshi (where Sailor Starfighter commented that she looked “500 years younger”) team in the final battle against Sailor Chaos. After the Crusade, she returns home to rebuild planet Kinmoku along with the Starlights. Powers Transformation Items * Kinmoku Star Rod – Kakyuu raises the rod and recites: “Kinmoku Star Power, Make Up”. Attacks * Starlight Royal Straight Flush – Cards form a circle around her, and she sends them flying toward her opponent. They cut through the air and move extremely fast. * Kinmoku Fusion Tempest – similar to Sailor Jupiter's Flower Hurricane. Trivia * The name “Kakyuu” means “Fireball” in Japanese. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Kinmoku Humanoids Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War